une belle journée
by gojyo200011
Summary: Yaoi sasunaru. je tiens à preciser que c'est ma première fic naruto , d'ailleurs ça faisait longtemps que je n'avait plus ecrit de fic...bon cette fic se passe quelque temps après le massacre du clan Uchiha,sasuke et naruto se rencontre...petite fic!


Titre : une belle journée ?

Genre : yaoi

Couple : sasu/naru

Disclaimer : …naaaaaannnn sont à moi ! surveille tout autour… pourvu que leur vrai propriétaire ne remarque pas leur absence …

Disclaimer 2 : je tiens à préciser que je me suis aussi inspirer d'une vrai histoire arriver à un ami…(sauf que naruto était une fille à l'origine !)

Petite remarque :étant donner que je n'ai plus de beta lectrice pour cause d'engueulade, excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe éventuelles !

J'étais assis là, attendant le début des cours. Il était en face de moi, et me regardait fixement. Et dès que je l'ai remarqué, je ne pouvais plus ôter mon regard de lui. Il était d'une grande beauté, des yeux d'un bleu pur et profond, un vrai visage d'ange.  
Je n'entendais plus la conversation autour de moi, on me dit quelque chose, quoi je ne sais pas. Il continuait à me fixer.  
Bientôt, nous étions seuls sur la place. Une douce brise rafraîchissait l'air en ce début de soirée, le soleil se couchait derrière les bâtiments. Nous nous sommes levé en même temps, comme si nous étions connecté l'un à l'autre.  
Il s'approcha, je fis de même. Ses cheveux ondulaient avec ses mouvements. Je n'avais jamais eu une vision aussi belle, c'était comme magique. J'aurais pu rester comme çà à l'observer toute ma vie, et sentir son parfum, admirer sa beauté.  
Puis, après la fascination, c'était au tour du bonheur intense de m'envahir. Une douceur indescriptible, c'était comme si mon cœur battait pour la première fois, lorsqu'il prononça son nom :  
- Naruto .  
C'était comme si j'avais toujours attendu ce moment. Comme si, enfin, mon cœur avait trouver le rythme sur lequel battre, comme si le son de sa voie lui avait indiqué.  
Je lui ai répondu simplement : Sasuke.  
Son visage s'illumina, comme s'il avait ressenti la même chose que moi.  
Puis nous sommes allés dans un parc, non loin de l'académie, main dans la main. Nous étions censé aller en cour mais évidemment, cela nous était complètement égal. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler, nos regards s'exprimait pour nous.  
Arrivé dans le parc, nous nous sommes assis, et là, nous avons commencé à discuter. Sa voix était angélique, et me transportait dans un autre monde. Le bonheur, c'est la seule manière dont je pourrais qualifié ce moment. Pas une petite joie qu'on éprouve quand on rencontre un amis, ou quand on rigole, non, un bonheur qu'on l'on imagine que dans les rêves, celui vers lequel tout humain aimerait aller.  
Sa vie, la mienne, il semblait que les deux se confondaient. Tristesse, mélancolie, rêverie, dégoût envers les autres, solitude, tous ces termes se retrouvaient dans nos deux discours. Nos deux récits s'entremêlaient, se coupaient par des sourires, des moments de silence magique.  
A 20h environ, je suis allé nous chercher à manger, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait rentrer, il m'a répondu que l'idée de me quitter lui donnait la nausée.  
La nuit commençait à tomber, nous étions toujours là, à discuter, s'admirer, s'aimer. Plus aucun soucis, aucun jugement, aucun mal-être, rien que la beauté et le bonheur. La lune montait dans le ciel devenu noir, la plus belle de toute mes nuits s'annonçait. Pas une brise, pas un bruit, uniquement une atmosphère de douceur. Les étoiles brillaient de toutes leurs forces, mais la plus belle de toute, c'était lui, Naruto mon étoile.  
On s'est couché dans l'herbe douce, lui dans mes bras, le monde nous appartenait. On discutait encore, et encore, et encore... Si seulement c'était sans fin...  
Je connaissais maintenant toute sa vie, toute sa personne, et à chaque minute, chaque mot, je l'aimais plus encore, plus que tout.  
Et c'était son cas également, oui, c'était son cas, je le ressentais, pour la première fois de ma vie.  
Vers 3h du matin, ou 4h, ou 5, à vrai dire je ne savais plus et cela m'était égal, tant que j'étais avec lui. Finalement, il finit par s'endormir dans mes bras, si jolie, si pure.  
Je m'endormis avec cette vision angélique, je venais de passer une journée merveilleuse, inoubliable, la plus belle de toute ma vie.

C'est une belle journée n'est ce pas ?  
Vous voulez connaître la suite ?  
Alors voilà : je me suis réveillé...  
Mais où suis-je ?  
Mais... mon lit! Ma... ma chambre!  
Non! Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Pourtant...  
Un rêve... un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais...


End file.
